


Jealousy (Drowning Tang Yi in the Sea)

by the_link_dock



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, Bars and Pubs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Jealous Tang Yi, Jealousy, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, jealous shao fei, not really - Freeform, plans backfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_link_dock/pseuds/the_link_dock
Summary: expanding on a short blurb I wrote in my BL Fics thing.Tang Yi wants to make Shao Fei jealous. It backfires.
Relationships: Andy & Tang Yi, Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi (Mentioned), Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 227





	Jealousy (Drowning Tang Yi in the Sea)

It wasn’t exactly a rare sight to see Shao Fei jealous. Near the beginning of their relationship—specifically in the months leading up to their relationship—Shao Fei got very jealous very easily.

Namely over Andy and Doctor Jiang. Especially Andy and Doctor Jiang, because although it was—apparently—clear that Li Zhi De liked Tang Yi, there was no real “threat” from the former confidant.

Andy was overly flirtatious and hands-on with Tang Yi; seeing the two of them kiss at the bar had Shao Fei’s blood boiling and his face flushing hot with anger.

Doctor Jiang was a more subtle irritant that wasn’t a problem until Shao Fei had to listen to, what he thought was, Doctor Jiang and Tang Yi having sex to pay off a debt.

Since then, Shao Fei has always been overly…cautious with the two of them around Tang Yi. Shao Fei would hold Tang Yi’s arm or stand too close to Tang Yi, and Shao Fei would stare down the former threats to his relationship.

Logically, Shao Fei knew that Andy and Jiang were both in committed relationships and Tang Yi was faithful to Shao Fei. _But_ , and there always was that tiny little but, that hadn’t stopped Andy from making out with Tang Yi before Shao Fei and Tang Yi were dating. Who’s to say it wouldn’t stop him again?

Normally, Tang Yi would be enraged at the thought of someone trying to control him or his actions, but with Meng Shao Fei, it was essentially harmless and more amusing than anything.

Tang Yi knew that Shao Fei purposefully interfered with his meetings with Andy, but it wasn’t for the sake of losing a business partner of sabotaging Tang Yi’s business. It was because Meng Shao Fei felt threatened by Andy’s presence and felt the need to stake a claim on Tang Yi.

Again, normally Tang Yi would be furious and kill whoever tried to claim him, but it was endearing to watch Shao Fei square his shoulders and try to seem intimidating while Andy would just share an amused eyebrow raise with Tang Yi.

It did help that Shao Fei seemed proud to show off his relationship with Tang Yi, and not want to hide it because he was a police officer and Tang Yi had done more than a few questionable things.

All in all, Tang Yi enjoyed when Shao Fei got jealous because the police officer really _was_ harmless and everyone knew it. In fact, sometimes, privately to himself, Tang Yi could admit that he tried to make Shao Fei jealous.

Shao Fei caught on and decided to pull a reverse uno card on him.

It was at Andy’s bar, because of course it was. Andy was more imposing than Doctor Jiang and already was very close with Tang Yi, so when he caught onto what Tang Yi was doing, Andy had no issues with being a little more giving towards his hugs and touches.

Tang Yi started it. He put an arm around Andy in a show of “friendly” affection, and Andy gladly reciprocated by winding an arm around the other man’s waist, going so far as to rest his head on Tang Yi’s shoulder.

Tang Yi looked down at him with a wide grin before he looked back to Shao Fei, “Ah Fei, did you see Andy is here as well?”

Shao Fei bit the inside of his cheek and took a deep breath to calm him down.

Tang Yi had been all over Andy all night, and it was getting irritating. Shao Fei thought about stomping over to them and ripping Tang Yi out of that tramp’s clutches, but that’s what Tang Yi wanted.

Shao Fei looked around the bar briefly before spotting the perfect opportunity for revenge. See, Andy’s bar was actually a good place to spend a night out, and it was normally very crowded. To the point where seats filled up fast.

Shao Fei’s jaw stick out slightly when he smiled back at Tang Yi. “What a coincidence, Jun Wei is here too! I think I’ll go sit with him while you catch up with Andy.”

Shao Fei strolled over to where Jun Wei was sitting with his friends outside of the police department. “Ah Wei, can I sit with you?”

Jun Wei gave an easy grin and leaned back to better talk with Shao Fei, “Senior!” He glanced around his table and at the ones around him. “Sorry, senior. I don’t see any spare seats.”

Shao Fei licked his bottom lip, “I know. Please help me out and let me sit on your lap.”

Jun Wei choked on air, “What!?”

Shao Fei hissed at him to quiet down. “Please! Tang Yi’s being an ass.”

Jun Wei shook his head, “Nope, no way. I’m not getting on _his_ bad side too.”

The tragic thing was Jun Wei had the unfortunate luck to be near the potential boyfriends of dangerous people while the dangerous people were watching. Point and case being when Jun Wei had had his arm around Zhao Zi (twice—TWICE) and Jack had not so pleasantly smiled at him until Jun Wei got the hint and resolved to never touch Ah Zi ever again.

Already, Jun Wei was on Jack’s bad side. He did not want to be on Tang Yi’s bad side. He’d seen what the mob boss did to Zhou Guan Zhi, and he did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

“Ah Wei! I’ll do your paperwork for a week!”

Jun Wei shook his head furiously, “Not worth it.”

“Two weeks?”

“No way.”

“A month!” Shao Fei offered.

Jun Wei paused. A month without paperwork sounded heavenly. “A month and a half.”

Shao Fei winced but agreed, “Fine, okay. Can I sit now?”

Jun Wei scooted his chair back to make room for Shao Fei, who gave a triumphant grin and sat down on his friend’s lap.

Shao Fei rested his elbows on the table in front of him as one of the girls introduced herself and Jun Wei hovered his hands over Shao Fei’s sides, not sure if he was permitted to touch or if it even was a good idea with Tang Yi undoubtedly watching.

Shao Fei glanced down and rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so awkward Ah Wei.” He grabbed one of Jun Wei’s hands and pulled it to rest on Shao Fei’s waist. “There, now I won’t fall.”

Shao Fei turned his head to catch Tang Yi staring at him and Shao Fei felt his ears raise while he smiled and turned back to the other occupants at the table, two girls and one guy.

Tang Yi stared after Shao Fei while Andy laughed. “Way to go tiger.”

Tang Yi could only watch in confusion as Shao Fei talked with that other skinny guy from Shao Fei’s work. Then, Andy was holding him back when Shao Fei sat on the guy’s _lap_.

“Hey, hey—!” Andy grabbed Tang Yi’s arm and pulled him to stay seated. “No causing a scene in my bar.”

Tang Yi turned to glare at him, “Ah Fei is _sitting on him!_ ”

Andy snorted and couldn’t hold back a smirk, “Yea, I see that. Hopefully for you that’s all he does.”

Tang Yi’s frown deepened, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Andy cocked an eyebrow. “Are you forgetting how you tongue-fucked my mouth to make him jealous?”

Tang Yi pushed an arm out and knocked over three glasses in an effort to stand up. Andy pouted, “Those are expensive.”

“I’ll pay you back.” Tang Yi growled as he stalked over to Shao Fei. Andy grinned as he watched the tables turn.

Shao Fei nodded to what the girls were saying with an easy smile, but he wasn’t actually focusing on them. He was waiting for Tang Yi to be the one to make a scene for once.

He laughed when they laughed and felt Jun Wei’s hands tighten on him. “Ah Fei, he’s coming over, please get off!”

Shao Fei stuck his bottom lip out and pretended as if he hadn’t heard him.

Jun Wei pushed and pulled at Shao Fei to get off. “Please, senior, I’ll do your paper work for a month and a half if you get off right now!” Jun Wei begged.

Shao Fei hummed in thought, but before he could answer, he was pulled off Jun Wei by Tang Yi’s strong grip.

Shao Fei gave an overly happy smile when he looked at Tang Yi, that only grew when he saw the furious glare directed at him. “Tang Yi! You remember Ah Wei, right?”

Tang Yi had heard about Jun Wei. How the man tried to steal Jack’s boyfriend away from him and now that he couldn’t, he was going after Shao Fei.

Tang Yi gave a single nod as he stared Jun Wei down.

Jun Wei tried not to fidget and prayed for his life.

Tang Yi didn’t let Shao Fei stay and chat. He dragged the smaller man out of the bar, ignoring Shao Fei’s over-played questions about “what’s wrong?”, “are you okay?”, and “why can’t we stay longer? I was having fun!”

Outside, Tang Yi made a deal. “I’ll stop if you will.”

Shao Fei grinned and agreed.

Jealousy was overrated anyways.


End file.
